Repercussions
by FPSlover1
Summary: What happens when the ratings for Pokemon slip and May and Max have to do MANY things to each other to get them back up? What are those things? May/Max. Rated M for Sex, Violence, Incest. Update: Now includes OC s
1. The problem

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; I am setting the Pokémon continent in the middle of the Pacific and it is considered a third world country]**

**The Problem**

Tom Marcum could not believe it. After twenty years of being the number one TV show on Saturday's, they had fallen to number three. The top two were M*A*S*H in first and Hogan's Heroes in second. "We need to have a new way to draw in people.' Said Tom at the Emergency Actor Meeting. "What makes M*A*S*H and Hogan's so good that people watch it?" asked Tom who was worried about his show. "Tom we need to bring Pokémon to reality and set in a war!" said Max Maple who was the youngest actor on the show. "Max, Pokémon are not real and what war would we put them in?" asked Tom quickly "How about we make the episode live and we make up the lines" asked May Maple who was Max's brother "I plus Brock like that idea….hic" said Ash Ketchum who was normally the main focus of the show. "all right it is agreed. We shall broadcast the show LIVE" cried Tom as he exited the room.


	2. The Game

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; NOTE MAY IS AMX"S SISTER NTO HIS BROTHER! Also if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC's and my plots.**

**The game**

"Max. Mom and Dad are out for a week attending a convention.' Said May who was scared because she had made up the line on the spot. Mr. Marcum, the director had told the cast to make up what they wanted. "Ok sis" Max said boringly. "want to play a game?" asked May trying to think up ideas to keep the show from crashing. Max's eyes lit up as he said "Sure, how about Truth or Dare? Asked Max with a grin. "ok. You start." Said May dreading what dares she would have to do or reveal intimate personal secrets on international television. "Truth or dare?" asked Max quickly, "Truth." Said May quickly. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" asked Max with grin. "NO." May almost shouted. "Ok Max, Have you ever kissed a girl?" asked May with a small laugh. "No" Max said quickly. The next few (Have you gone all the way with a boy/girl (depending on other persons gender) were over quickly. "Ok. No mores Truths. Only dares for a while. Do a handstand" said May cringing at what might be inside her brother. After about a minute Max fell to the ground. "Ok sis/ Do a handstand yourself." Said Max while laughing quietly. As May did her handstand her shirt came off and gave Max a view of May with no bra on. "Sis. Why not Bra?" asked Max sounding concerned "I never wear one at night" said May sheepishly. _I just revealed a real life secret on international tv! Dear god, I do not like the way this is going, but it feels so right! Though May. May looks nice without a bra. Wait! Why am I thinking dirty about my sister? I need therapy! Maybe I can get some advice from two of Ash's friends. What did they call themselves? The Drevin Duo?… The __McKenzie__ brothers?... The Beatles?... I think it's the Danials Duo. Yes they were the ones who have been beating Ash for a while now._ "Take off your shirt for the night." Said May while doing a evil laugh. Max took off his shirt. "All right sis. Take off your shirt for the night" May did as asked revealing large breasts the size of fully grown grapefruit. "Ok Max get naked.' Said May quickly without thinking _My god! Did I just condemn my brother to become a pedophile's dream? This is airing in real time on a television network! The children watching this will be traumatized! _Max got naked revealing a small four inch cock._ Wow. He is small down there. Though May._ "Ok sis. Now I will return the favor. Get naked.' Max said coolly _Did I just condemn my sister to becoming a pedophiles dream? Ah well, what the hell can go wrong from here? Though Max _May got naked revealing her curvy body. "Max truth" said May quickly. "Ok" said Max who was unsure of the question "do you want to have sex with me?" asked May _Oh dear god. I am in SO much trouble now! Tom is going to kill me and if he goes through with it….. I am too young to be a mother! Though May. _"I think…. I think….. yes." Said Max who was stuttering. They climbed into bed naked as max decided to get it over with so that the viewers would not sue him or May or Nintendo. As he positioned his penis that was now eight inches long at his sisters vagina she said to be careful and that it would hurt her. His first thrust was very powerful and broke May's hymen with no effort. He started sucking on May's breast and she emitted moans of pleasure. Max quickly developed a rhythm of pleasuring May the most. Twenty minutes in he felt all tingly at his ball sac. May knew what was coming as she had the feeling in her vagina. "max… I am going to cum!' cried May enthusiastically. "May! I am going to cum too!" cried Max. As Max reached his climax he thrusted himself into his sisters womb and cumed in her. As they lay together in bed in the minutes after Max got a sick feeling "May.. did you use protection?" asked Max but he already knew the answer. "SHIT! Ah well that was fun!' cried May. They made a pact to keep having sex like bunnies until their parents came home. Right before they got home Max said to may "At least your not pregnant.'

**[AN; Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be the world's reactions to the episode. Also figure out these references for an internet cookie, They should be easy as they come from books/movies; Drevin. The McKenzie brothers. Thank you for reading and have a good day.]**


	3. The Interview

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!]**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC's and my plots. I also do not own the "Today Show' or its cast or its crew.**

The world did not like what May and Max had done that faithful Saturday night. The papers on Monday had titles like "POKE SEX!" and "POKEMON HAS GONE MATURE!". USA TODAY had the worst headline it said; "Poke sex mean Poke Pregnancy?". The Maple house got 50,000 hate mail on Sunday alone. Then on Sunday morning a staffer from the "today show' called to see if May and Max would like to do an interview live on the air. They said yes and were flown to New York on Sunday night. On Monday they were the first interview. "welcome back to Today, it is 7;15 AM. We were going to interview the Prime Minister of Canada, but with the attention this next story has gotten, we decided to interview them instead. Here is a report from our newly created post of animated show correspondent Joe Bank' Said the host of the show Matt Lauer. "Thank you Matt, Now as many of you have known, most of the people watching under the age of 20 have grown up with Pokémon. But on Saturday, the show took a turn for the worse. On that day, two of the actors of the show, May Maple and Max Maple decided to have a episode filled with a graphic truth or dare and graphic sex scenes. Now only one person ever figured that this would happen and he posted this under the scene name of FPSlover on the fan fiction website Fanfiction,net. He released a statement through his attorney saying; "I never dreamed that this would happen. I know both Tony and Tom personally and I hate to think of what they are going through right now. May god be with them and the rest of the cast and crew as we await what I know will happen due to two kids who had too many hormones.". This is Joe Bank reporting' said Joe cheerfully. "thank you Joe, now we have the two actors involved in this case, May Maple and her little brother Max Maple. Hello.' Said Matt "thank you for having us on Matt. Said May quietly. "Now, sorry to ask you a personal question but was this episode planned at all? I mean did your director or anyone at head office tell you to have sex with each other?' asked Matt with as much dignity as he could muster. "No we were not told to do it… it just happened.' Said Max quietly. "um…..ok next question do you two have feelings for each other or is this a one night stand sort of thing complete with international hatred and a kill/capture order from the president of the United States on your heads?" "We do have feelings for each other. We want to spend the rest of our lives with each other in a place were we can get married and have children legally, such as Canada (**AN; It is legal for sibling marriages in Canada. Old law from the 1860s**) " said May quickly. "ok…. Wow, I did NOT expect that.' Said a shocked Matt. Next question; How did you wind up on the show and what pushed you to do such a extreme act?" asked Matt "We were propositioned last year from our family friend Tony Wong, who is the head of Nintendo. At Max and my birthday party. He asked our family if we would want to play ourselves in an animated TV show and we said yes, little did we know that the show was Pokémon and that on episode 100 it would culminate with me and my brother having sex.' Said May. "Last question; How were you introduced that first episode?' asked Matt. "In everywhere but the US we were introduced naked.' Said Max in a matter of factly voice. "ok…. What happened in that episode?' asked Matt "Well Max and I had started… um… experiencing with oral sex a few days after our birthday and so when the scene called to be taken place on a nudist beach, we jumped at that fact. We figured we would have about 30 minutes due to retakes and technical difficulties before they came to us. So while we were exploring each other's private parts, Ash and Brock came up to us and they screamed "WHAT THE FUCK!?" very loudly and the director decided to keep that whole thing in, including shots of me and max having oral sex that were taken from a hidden camera. However the ECC did not like the US viewers watching it so they banned it and they show it at their Christmas party every year.' Said May quickly "thank you Max Maple and May Maple for coming on in such short notice.' Said Matt quickly.

**[AN; Did you like it? read and review please. I will probably post a new chapter by tonight. That you all for reviewing this story.]**


	4. Telling the family

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also please let me apologize over the sibling marriage law, I was in the wrong. I am sorry about that.]**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC's and my plots. **

The next show was not in a day, or a week. It took a month for parental groups and religious groups to settle down enough for the show to be aired. May felt sick for that entire month **(yes I went there! ;) )**. When she started cramping and having stool problems, she went to see Tom. "May what is your problem?' asked Tom who had one eye and half his mind on May and the other eye and the other half of his mind on the PR trouble the siblings had gotten Nintendo into. "I….I….I…think I am pregnant.' Said May stuttering over the words. "PREGNEENT! So all the time you have been puking and been light headed…' said Tom leaving a cliff hanger for May. "I believe the child or children were conceived with Max during our 'relationship' episode.' Said May still not believing the words out of her mouth. 'Take a test and if its positive we will show it on TV and you telling your family also' said Tom slowly.

Ten minutes latter while on national television, she had taken the test and the results shocked her to the core. She was pregnant according to the test.

She thought back to the Sunday meeting, the day after the "Fun' episode. "I need a report from Ian, Kenny and Shawn.' Said Tom quickly.

Shawn Mark was up first. He was the shows Public Relations Director. He was a six foot tall, Caucasian man in his late teens with yellow hair and blue eyes. "I have bad news. The religious groups and the parent groups hate us. The teen groups love us. The peti groups love us. The general public was ok with it.' said Shawn. He then sat down. Ian came up next.

Ian Doyle was May's bodyguard. He was six feet tall, Caucasian with brown hair and brown eyes. "May's safety is ok. Pictures of her naked have been found all over the internet. Peti sites cant get enough of her. I am recommending 24/7 guards with her everywhere besides the bathroom.' May had been a bit shocked at that recommendation.

Kenny Martin was Max's bodyguard. He was six feet tall, Caucasian, with brown hair and brown eyes. "Max's safety is also ok, thank god. Peti sites can not get enough of him with a naked picture of him on every site even if it is not a peti site. I also recommend 24/7 guards everywhere but the bathroom. Max turned pale at that recommendation. Then the meeting ended.

Five minutes latter, May got Max, Catherine and Norman in the living room on the sofa . "All right everyone. I have an announcement to make.' Said May shocked that it had come to this. To tell her own family and the world of her personal body was crazy to her. "Mom, Dad….. I am Pregeant' said May stuttering over the words. 'PREGNEANT! WHO THE FUCK IMPREGNEATED YOU? Yelled Norman who was enraged at the thought of his 14 year old daughter being impregnated at such a young age. "I cant tell you' said May quickly and quietly/ "Was it one of the Danial's kids? I'll have their little PM heads even if I have to shoot them myself!' swore Norman. "Dad why did you threaten two of the world's most revered and youngest PM's?' asked Max quietly. "Because ONE of them IMPREGNATED your SISTER!' cried Norman who was enraged. "dad the father is….. Max' said May quietly. "WHAT THE FUCK? MAX WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING FUCK YOUR SISTER? Cried Norman even more enraged now that he learned that his own son had impregnated his sister. Max let out a small yelp then he turned pale and fainted.

**[AN; Did you like it? I left it on a clif hanger for a reason. Read and review please. I will probably post a new chapter by the weekend. That you all for reviewing this story.]**


	5. Meeting Team Rocket

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also I am introducing some OC's this chapter, so no flames about them please . Or of this story!]**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC's and my plots. **

**(Ottawa, Ontario, Canada)**

"Sir, we HAVE to issue a statement about your relationship to the Maples. The aide said to his boss. "I know, but I have a biased relationship to them' said the boss sighing. "We still must issue a press release.' Said the aide hoping that his boss would issue a small release and leave the rest to him. " All right, take this down word for word' said the boss to his aide. The aide took out a pencil and a piece of paper and proceeded to copy the statement down. He was dismissed and on the way out he looked at the sign on his bosses door; General Nicholas Daniels. "Dustie!' called Nick loudly. "Yes sir?' asked Dustie wondering what was wrong. "For god's sake stop calling me 'sir' when we are alone. We have known each other almost a decade for god's sake.' Said Nick sharply. "Ok Nick. Also you got an email today.' Said Dustie hopeing to change the subject. "who is it from?' asked Nick who was wondering who would email him and not call or text him. "The email is on your screen Nick.' Said Dustie who then walked away .

The email read;

Hello Nick,

I hope you know about what the big news story of the world has been for the past month. Since I know that you have been deployed for two months and just got back, I will give you a quick rundown. Max and May had sex. Max then got May pregnant. Yes it must be a shock, hearing that your godson got his sister pregnant. Do you have time to come down for a visit. Caroline and I would really appreciate it if you and the rest of the unit came down for a few days.

Pleas Reply A.S.A.P.

Sergeant Major, 2nd Parachute Regiment (RET) Norman Maple

PS; Would you also not mind attending a little party that we are having to have?

PSS; BYOB

Strange. Norman never puts his rank on his email to me. Ah well, must be due to stress with the problem of a celebrity incest pregnancy. At least it was not May and Justin Bieber. Thought Nick who really hates the annoying little singer.

Two Days Latter….

The flight from Vancouver, BC to Petalburg took four hours. They had no security checks and quickly set out on foot for the Maple address. "All right guys, be careful since there has been a lot of AQ posing as TR activity in this area in the past few years.' Said Matt who was Nick's identical twin brother. "why do we have to walk?' complained Dustie who was the smallest of the group at only five foot five inches, and had brown hair and brown eyes. 'Dustie stop complaining, Otherwise I might shoot you out of a cannon'. Warned Jimmy who was five foot eight and also had brown hair and brown eyes. "quiet you two, I hear something.' Said Nick quietly to Dustie and Jimmy. "Act like Pokémon trainers!' said Matt quickly. So while they all got out their Fake Pokémon Units (FPU's), They saw a balloon with a giant R on the front of it grace towards them. A human male with blue hair and a human female with shoulder length red hair jump out

"We got you now Nick and Matt…. I mean nephews….I mean Twerps. Stuttered the man. "Come on James lets recite our motto already!' cried the women with the red hair. 'To masturbate three plus times a day' said the man like he had done it ten thousand times before. The woman looked dumbfounded but the man continued. "To rape young girls. To have sex with a Pokémon at least twice a day. JESSIE' almost screamed the man called James. "To the moon. To the stars, we have sex with Meowth every hour!' Meanwhile the teens looked dumbfounded and all four of them were getting bloody noses. 'Team Rocket blasts off in my penis.' Says James "That's right" said a cat like Pokémon in a New Jersey accent. 'Um….. ok' said Nick, who was the first to recover. 'JESSIE! WE DID THE WRONG MOTTO! Screamed James to Jessie "THAT MOTTO WAS TO SCAR THE ACUTAL TWERPS INTO SUBMISSION, NOT MY NEPHEWS AND THEIR FRIENDS!' screamed James some more. "Uncle James?' asked Matt quietly. "Hey guys, sorry I have not been around for two years.' Said James. "Wait James….your an uncle?' said Jessie who sounded dumbfounded. "Well…you were not supposed to find out' said James quietly. "But never mind that. Jessie, Meowth, meet Nick, Matt, Jimmy, Dustie. Matt, Nick, Jimmy, Dustie, meet Jessie and Meowth.' "Uncle James, we are invited to a party by Norman.' Said Nick wondering how despite knowing Norman for years, James had made enemies of Norman's son and daughter. "I know. I got one too and I plan on going.' Said James. "We are going to visit them right now infact, wish to come along?' asked Jimmy, hopeing that they would come. "Yes we shall said James. Meowth and Jessie nodded in agreement.

One Hour Latter…..

The group , now including James, Jessie and Meowth knocked on the door of the Maple house. Max answers the door. "Hello?' asked Max, alarmed to see James. "GUYS TEAM RCOKET IS HERE" yelled Max before getting knocked out by Meowth. "TEAM ROCKER' cried everyone in the house.\

**[AN; Yes, I know that it was short but I will have another update by Saturday night. Please Read and Review and no flames on my OC's or my plot!]**


	6. Guns! Death! Babies?

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! A expiation to how Nick and Matt became Max's godparents will be in a flashback in latter chapters. Also I am surprised of the few reviews each chapter has gotten. Thank you James S and all those who reviewed. I hope I did not offend you because of my past mistakes and the Canadian sibling marriage law mistake. For all those mistakes I have made in writing this story (over 1k a month in views), you have my apologies]**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC's and my plots. **

"TEAM ROCKET!' Everyone in the house cried. (except max who is Knocked out). "Norman. Burn the town and kill all the people because God will know his people.' Said James as if it was a code. "For that is the right of a true christen.' Said Norman in response. Everyone stared at the two men with amazement at this exchange. The two men then smiled and embraced. "Hello, old friend.' Said James to Norman. "Same to you, mate.' Said Norman to James. Max then started to stir. "What happened to me?' Asked max because he had no idea of the events of the last few minutes.

"Someone is here to see you.' Said Caroline. "who?' asked Max wondering who it is. "Hello Max' said Nick quietly, amazed at how Max had grown since he had seen him at Max's christening a few weeks after his birth. 'NICK.' cried Max who was amazed that he had finally showed up to the house. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Said Nick to Max. Max nodded to Nick. "What about me?' asked Matt to no one in particular "Don't worry Matt, you will be included.' Said Nick to his brother. "Ok. Introductions. Max, May, Norman, Ash, Brock Caroline, meet the unit; Dustie, Jimmy and me and Matt. Said Nick quickly. "Unit, meet Max, May, Ash, Norman, Ash, Brock and Caroline.' Said Matt to everyone.

FIVE MINUTES LATTER….

Everyone was watching TV. "Turn it to channel 7 now!' cried Jimmy to the group. The channel was turned to seven this was what was on;

"Hello, This is NBC News with Robert Johnson. The top story today is the M.S.S.S or for those who you do not know of ; The Maple Sibling Sex Scandal.' Said the news anchor who then took a breath. "There are four new characters on the show; Matthew Daniels, Nicholas Daniels, James Mason and Dustin Martin. We do not know much about them except their names as their files that were found, had the code work CRIMSON or the top British/Canadian security codeword.' Continued the news anchor.

"With me is Dr. Alice Pholten, a respected Pediatrician, Physiologist and the former US Attorney General and former US Surgeon General. Hello Dr, Pholten' said the news anchor to his guest. "Hello Rob.' Said Alice to the host. "Ok we have a few question for you. First; Is it not true that by the last name of Daniels that two of them are related to Prime Minister John Daniels of Canada?' asked Robert to Alice. "Yes. It would be probably his grandsons although that would mean that they would be in their teens since the Prime Minister's son is only 21.' Said Alice to Rob slowly. "Ok. Second question; Is it not true that the one named Martin is the son of the Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry (PPCLI) commander, Colonel Mark Martin? And the one named Mason, the son of Harvard Professor and former US Secretary of State, Former Senator and former Congressman, Tomas Mason?' asked Robert to Alice. 'Yes to both questions'. Said Alice to Robert.

"Third Question; Is it not true that in the email to Norman Maple, that Nick admitted to having sex with May Maple? And that he had a Social Disease from the encounter?' asked Robert to Alice. "NO! NO! NO! NO!' Yelled Alice at Robert. "I treated all those boy's for almost 12 years now. I would know if one of them had a STD. You did not know that Nick and the rest of S Unit had a medical visit a week ago. He had no STD. All he had was a healing gunshot wound…..' After the last sentence Alice trailed off , realizing that she violated not only Doctor-Patient confidentiality but the OSA (Official Secrets Act). Alice then got off the couch and pointed a gun at Robert. "Fuck you.' Alice said as she shot Robert in the head and blood and brain matter splattered everywhere. She then escaped while a sniper shot into the building, covering her escape.

"HOLY SHIT!" cried Max surprised and then cursed himself that he had sworn in public. "That will most likely be covered up as a sniper attack on a right wring journalist." Said Norman the rest of the group concurred.

Next Day….

The doorbell rang. "I wonder who it is?' wondered May aloud. A women came into the house. "Everyone, this is Doctor Alice Pholten.' Said Nick "She is here to be May's physician for her pregnancy.' Said Matt to the Maple's. "Lie down please.' Alice said to May. May laid down. "Ok. I am going to do a ultrasound.' Said Alice to the Maple's. She then did it using a portable ultrasound machine. "Interesting' Alice muttered to herself. "I should of known that having your brother's godparents be twins would affect the number of fetus's.' **(Not true, but if it does, I'm not a medical doctor) **said Alice to May. "I have twins?' Asked May to Alice. Alice nodded in May's direction. "Great.' Twice the money for raising them' said Norman to no one in particular. "Sex I can not figure yet. ' said Alice. "thanks Dr. Pholten.' Said Caroline to Alice. "Do you need a place to stay? Asked Norman to Alice. "No I got a car and hotel room in town." Said Alice. She ten left.

**[Happy Veteran's day or Armistice Day to you Canadians and Europeans. Pleas Read and Review**


	7. S Unit

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Sorry that I have not updated in a long time. Work got in the way. An expiation to how Nick and Matt became Max's godparents will be in a flashback in this chapter. Also I am surprised of the few reviews each chapter has gotten. Thank you James S and all those who reviewed.]**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OC's and my plots. **

**Chapter; The story of S Unit**

Same day as last chapter.

Ash decided that he had to talk to Norman about his friends and how he had met them. He walked up to the study's door and knocked. "Come in' came Norman's voice from inside the study. "Hello Norman. I wish to ask you a question.' Asked Ash to someone he considered a mentor at least before the whole incest thing which disgusted him to no end. "What is your question Ash?' asked Norman to someone he considered a older son (and less revolting then Max due to M.S.S.S. problem). "How do you know the Daniels and their friends?' asked Ash sheepishly to Norman. "Ash, it's a long story.' Said Norman who then continued into a flashback

(Normans P.O.V.)

I was 19 at the time when I joined the army. Not the Kalmar Republic (the country in which Hoen is apart of which is similar to the Canada, since it was a Canadian possession up until 1980), but the Canadian Army. See I was born in Ottawa to my parents who are Canadian citizens. My father had been the Mayor there for as long as anyone could remember. My mother was his chief of staff.

Now about how I met my future wife, Caroline Prosser You see both me and Caroline went to the same high school together, Ottawa High School. Her brother was on some American Navy submarine, USS Colorado I think. Anyway we started dating together. Quickly we started having sex.

After a month I found out she was pregnant with May. It was to be a scandal that could (but did not) push my father out of office and would eventually be a contributing factor that would cause him to loose the MP (member of Parliament) election to John Daniels (Nick's and Matt's grandfather) who would eventually become Prime Minister.

When I found out she was pregnant, I was horrified. I knew I could not support a child at such a young age. We slipped over to New Hampshire in the US and we got married in a nice place called Crab Apple Cove, were we met a nice Doctor named Pierce.

The pregnancy was easily actually, Max's was a lot worse then May's. When Caroline's water broke, we took her to Ottawa General. It only took her a day to deliver May, versus a week for Max.

**Five years latter**

Fast forward five years and at 19, I was going no were as a high school educated clerk at a store. I had no future, so I decided to join the Army of course this was '03 when the Americans were going into Iraq and wanted us to support them. I talked it over with Caroline and she agreed to the plan, hoping the I would not get killed.

I went to the recruitment office. The recruitment officer was a young (about 25ish) Major by the name of Jenkins. When I told him who I was, he just laughed. I told him that I wanted to enlist and that he could not stop me. He let me enlist.

Boot camp was easy actually. Or at least it was for me because my dad's ex-army and I was at least mentally prepared for the DI's yelling at me. I could also handle the physical aspect of it since I was in good shape. I was at the top of my class.

**Fast forward two years**

At 21, I was still a private. However one day I was told by my squad leader to go and see the commander of our Regiment, Colonel Christopher Robins. I went into his office and he asked me if I wanted to make Sergeant in five minutes. It sounded too good to be true and I knew there had to be strings attached. I asked him what was the assignment, he told me about a spec ops unit. This unit was made up of 'men' who would do assignments that no spec ops unit would touch. He told me that if I accepted the assignment, I would have no contact for a year with my family, but at the end of my tour, I would be promoted to Sergeant Major and given my choice of transfer to a unit. I accepted my assignment and went to talk to Caroline. She told me to take it. Then we had sex. Next morning I had to break May's heart and told her I could not talk to her for a year. My poor little girl (only 7) was crying. I left that house latter that morning and took a cab to the address given to me but Colonel Robins.

When I stepped out, There was a row of identical town houses. I found the address and rang the doorbell. A young boy stepped out of the door. "Excuse me Sergeant, but if you are here about the Military Relief Fund we already donated this year, now goodbye!' said the child. I put my foot in the door to stop him from shutting it. "excuse me son, but is this 111 Daniels Avenue?' I asked to the boy. "Yes it is. Are you here from Colonel Robins?' asked the boy to me. I told him that I was. "Good. I'm Cadet Marin. Welcome to Hell; AKA S Unit. Come inside please.' Said the Cadet.

I went inside and I realized that this place was something out of a military fiction novel. This place was outfitted like a military barracks. Cadet Martin, who I learnt his first name was Dustin, but preferred Dustie, gave me a tour. This place had a full shooting range, twenty bedrooms, a full movie theater/entertainment complex. Along with a full medical center and a urban training center. When I asked how big this place was to Dustie, He said that they had the entire block, with over 200,000 square feet. He then led me to meet the rest of the crew.

There was Cadet Nicholas Daniels, who preferred Nick. Cadet Matthew Daniels, who preferred Matt. Finally there was Cadet James Mason who preferred Jimmy.

When I questioned how old they were they said 7! GODDAMN it! 7 YEARS OLD! How the hell could anyone do this to then, deprive them of their childhood to serve the state. When I commented on this more tactfully, Nick responded "We are today's Spartan's you know from Halo non genetically modified of course.' When they asked me about myself I told them my life story. I asked them if this unit was a recent invention and general information and it. I was told that there had been 7 other Sergeants to go thought this before me including 1 infantry, 6 Paras and 6 CSIS (Canadian Secret Intelligence Service) agents. I asked if any has survived. I got the answer from Matt that while this unit had been operational for two years only 1 person had completed their full tour. The rest had died one ever month for the past year. I asked what the name of that person who had survived had been named. Jimmy responded by saying that the man's name was John Oak. I asked him if he meant General Sam Oak's son. They said yes and I was shocked. Our families had known each other for a long time. I learnt from Nick that John recently had been commissioned for an act of valor in Iraq. Memories started flooding in after telling Ash all that. Memories that hurt.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"I have to stop Ash. Too many painful memories' Said Norman to ash. "Some more of it latter then' asked Ash to Norman. Norman nodded. Ahs then left the room

**[AN; How was that? Please review. No flames on the plot or the characters please. I also need a beta reader so if someone can PM me and help me with that it would be GREATLY APPECIATED! Pleas R&R! New chapter will be posted soon!]**


	8. A duel

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Sorry that I have not updated in a long time. Work got in the way. Also I am still surprised of the few reviews each chapter has gotten. Thank you James S and all those who reviewed.]**

(Two days after the events of the last chapter)

This was his chance. The normally jubilant Ash was sad because he had had no screen time since the faithful incident episode. However today he and Brock (the drunk as he liked to call him), were supposed to go to the maples home and meet their very good friends (maybe even engage in a battle if they were lucky, Tom said). As soon as the door opened, Ash ran inside of the house, looking for the Maple's friends. When he found them he cried; "I challenge you to a battle!'. 'Ok guns?, swords?, fists? Matt you're my second. Battle is at noon, prepare to die sir'said the person to Ash. "Of course Nick' said the one apparently called Matt. "Um a Pokémon battle and why would I die and why do I need a second?' asked Ash to Nick. "You challenged me to a duel sir, I want satisfaction because of that.' Said Nick to Ash. "You mean like sex?' asked Ash slightly bewildered at the fact that Nick would want to have sex with a total stranger just because Ash had challenged him to a battle. "Dear god! I am insulted again! I mean as in satisfaction for your honor sir.' Said Nick slightly bewildered that Ash would think that it was physical satisfaction versus honor satisfaction.

Suddenly Max came running over towards the two. 'Ash!' max cried out. "Hey Max, I heard about your little 'package' coming in a few months. Guess you and May are certainly um….. 'healthy'. Said Ash to his young costar. Brock also walked over towards the three. "stop with the sex jokes guys, Max and May need our love and support in the bedroom. Wait did I say that out loud? Did I say that I want to bang Caroline and May? Or that I want to watch the two of them have sex together? I really should shut up now. Rambled Brock to them. "Brock…' said Max as he looked stunned at someone who he considered a role model and a pervert for wanting to bang his minor sister. "Look lets just forget this' said Brock to max. They all silently agreed with Brock. Nic then spoke up. "I have some business in Winnipeg, I was hoping that you all could come? A nice change of scenery and a good time to forget about all the problems that center on this group. Said Nick. As the rest of the group came into the room and heard the plan, they all agreed. The shooting would now move to Canada!

**[AN; How was that? Please review. No flames on the plot or the characters please. I also need a beta reader so if someone can PM me and help me with that it would be GREATLY APPECIATED! Pleas R&R! New chapter will be posted by Saturday night!]**


	9. Canada Tank

Repercussions

By

FPSlover

**[AN; if you DO NOT like INCEST or GRAPHIC SEX, STAY AWAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! No reviews for the last chapter I am getting worried that you all forgot about this story! I almost got 10,000 total views for this story so thank you all! This chapter is a parody of the show Shark Tank although it is not called that and the investors are different. I do not own shark tank or its cast or crew.]**

(One day after the events of the last chapter)

The plane ride took only four hours from Petalburg City international Airport (PCIA) to Winnipeg International Airport (WIP). As soon as they got off the plane, they went to customs. That took them half an hour. Then they checked into the Royal Winnipeg Lodge.

The next day, Nick, Matt, Dusty and Jimmy along with the Maples went to a non descript building on the outskirts of Winnipeg. A mean met them at the entrance. "You may go in now and good luck, you will need it. The man said as he passed them. "Ok guys. We refer to ourselves as number 24602- 24609 in order of birth. Got it? Asked Nick as they went down the long hallway. They all nodded just before the door opened.

"Hello sharks, I am 24602 and my friends are 24603 throught 24609 and we are the founders of the Friends of Les Miserables Company. The Friends of Les Miserables Company has found a solution to an ever present problem. The problem is what can you do when you need a person eliminated? Professional assassins are too expensive, gangbangers don't promise that the hit will be carried out. There in we have found the solution!' Said Nick as he paused to take a breath. "The solution is to use down on their luck soldiers as assassins. Our Company puts the person who wants to eliminate someone with a soldier who has contacted the Company and has asked to become an assassin for hire. We are wish to get $200,000 dollars for 20% of the company.' Said Nick as he waited for a reaction from the investors.

The African-Canadian investor called Jamal spoke first. "Is this a joke You really call yourselves numbers?' Jamal asked to Nick his eyes filled with fear. "No Sir this is not a joke, this is a real company.' Said Nick to the investor as he saw Jamal start to panic. "Is this legal?' asked a middle aged white man called John to Nick. "Yes sir, We have several customers, from Her Majesty to the Canadian Government.' Said Nick to the John. "By Her Majesty do you mean Lady gaga?' asked an older white women called Patricia to Nick. "What I mean by Her Majesty I mean Queen Elizabeth the second, Queen by the grace of God of the England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland, Head of state of the Commonwealth of Nations countries.' Said Nick to Patricia as he watched the investors eyes bulge out of their heads as they registered the effect of having the Queen of England being a regular customer of the business.

"What are your margins, how do you make money, your sales and how long have you been in business' asked John to the group. "The business has been in operation for one year. We make money by taking half of the sale from each assassin for ourselves. In the past year we have made ten million dollars in profit. That was from twenty million dollars in contracts.' Said Matt to the investors. "I need an example so I can see how this works. Said John to the group. "Ok. The example I got for you today is 24609. Please step forward 24609.' Said Nick to Max who was confused about this but steeped forward anyway. Now 24609 is Canadian, is an undisclosed amount of years old and is in great physical shape. He was contracted four times next year and made eight million dollars last year. He has been with us for four years now and will be with us until he decides he does not need to be with us anymore.' Said Jimmy to the investors. 'We will entertain offers now.' Said Dusty to the group of investors. There was no hesitation, they all took them up on the offer.

**[Preview of next chapter; Les Pokémon Miserables!]**

**[AN; How was that? Please review. No flames on the plot or the characters please. I also need a beta reader so if someone can PM me and help me with that it would be GREATLY APPECIATED! Pleas R&R!]**


End file.
